An attack on the Camp
Having been invited to join and help protect the caravan of refugees after the lunar event Torq and the Torqletones are doing their best to help out. The Caravan is filled mostly with humans but there are also halflings and dwarfs. Orem entertains the children with stores of the Feywild. As the party gets ready to retire Torq sings for the all who will listen, as Orem asks Smith about his powers. Torq suggests that the moon almost falling on the natural world is like throwing a duck in a pound creating magical waves. Orem takes first watch but misses the cultists sneaking up on the party See Combat below After the encounter Torq takes a hold of the one cultist that was knocked out while Orem takes back his hood and finds a man that is starting to decay. His jaw is mostly gone and his eyes are milk white. The Cultist hisses at Torq. With his final words the cultist says. "We come from the void, you are enemies of the Void, and you will all die." After a moment the rest of guards of the caravan show up. It seems no other part of the caravan was attacked so these cultist were targeting the party. Orem tries to confront Smith his about his wolf like transformation but Smith doesn't want to talk about. Leon comes by and posts two guards with party in case of more trouble, but nothing else comes. Characters Players Characters: #Orem Rivendorn - Eladrin Wizard played by Stephen #Torq - Three-Quarter Orc Warrior played by Matthew #Randus Duthane - Human Artificer played by Brian #Smith - "Human" Sorcerer played by Rob NPC's #Leon - Drover for the Caravan. Combat The party is attacked my a group of lunar cultist during the night. There are two caster and three Sneak attack roundf *Caster 1 attacks Orem with a bolt of dark energy which hits *Caster 2 attacks Randus with a bolt of dark energy which misses *Chains stabs Torq and hits *Melee 2 stabs Smith and hits *Girl stabs Orem and hits Round 1: *Caster 1 attacks Orem with a bolt and hits and Orem is blooded *Caster 2 attacks Torq with a blot and hits Torq *''Orem'' uses Second Wind, then uses his Action point to cast Magic Missiles and misses. *''Torq uses a Reaping Strike and rolls a natural 20. Bloodying the cultist *Chains uses his double attack on Smith the first attack misses, but the second hits. This Bloodied Smith *Melee 2 uses his double attack on Torq and hits with the first and misses with the second *Girl uses his double attack on Orem and hits with the first and misses with the second *''Smith uses Sundering Roar to attack and misses. *''Randus'' gives Orem +1 to AC which can be turned into temporary hit points, and then shoots a cultist with Scouring Weapon. Round 2 *Caster 1 attacks Smith with a bolt of dark energy. This downs Smith. *Caster 2 attacks Randus with a bolt of dark energy and hits. *Orem casts Flaming Sphere and misses. *Torq uses Reaping Strike attack and hits. This kills Melee 2 *Chains starts by taking some Flaming Sphere damage. The Double attacks Torq and hits with both, and because hit hit with both he gets a bonus to damage *Melee 2 is dead *Girl attacks Orem with double attack the first attack this but the second misses. *Smith's regen brings him back to life, the then shifts away without attacking. *Randus shoots Orem with a Healing Infusion, then uses Magic Weapon and misses. Then they use his Action Point to use Thundering Armor and hits. Round 3 *Caster 1 starts by taking Flaming Sphere damage, then attacks and misses Smith *Caster 2 attacks Torq and hits. *Orem uses a minor action maintain the Flaming Sphere. Then attacks with Thunder Wave and misses. *Torq attacks with Comeback Strike and rolls a natural 20. This kills her *Chains attacks Orem with a double attack. The first attack hits knocking out Orem. The second attack is directed at Randus and misses. *Girl is dead *Smith Healing regen started the turn. He then attacks with Dragon Frost and misses. *Randus stabilizes Orem from dying. Then Randus uses Daily power to give Torq temporary hit points and misses. Round 4 *Caster 1 doesn't attack *Caster 2 attacks Torq with a bolt and misses *Orem is stabilized but has no actions because he is knocked out *Torq uses a Reaping Strike and hits, he then uses his racial power Furious Assault. *Chains uses his double attack on Smith. The first attack hits and knocks out Smith. *Smith regen brings him back up. He then attacks with Lighting Breath and hits. This blooded the target. Thus since is a daily power Smith chance to Phase of the Stars. *Randus uses Magic weapon from this Dagger and misses again. **Randus does a Arcane Check on Smith and finds him magically unstable almost like his weapon is damn from which he releases energy. Round 5 *Caster 1 attacks Smith and misses. When the attack misses Smith is able to Teleport *Caster 2 attacks and misses Torq. *Orem is still knocked out *Torq uses a Reaping Strike with the intention of knocking out the caster. *Chains moves past Randus provoking a Opportunity attack and he misses. Chains the uses her double attack Smith. The first attack hits, and because of Smith's Lighting Breath pushes her into the fire. *Smith's Health Regens again waking him up. The then uses Dragon Frost and misses. He then uses a Action Point to cast Dragon Frost and hits. Pushing Chains back and killing her. *Randus attacks again with Magic Weapon and hits. This Bloodied the Caster Round 6 *Caster 1 casts a dark cloak and attacks Torq and hits, downing Torq. *Orem is Knocked out *Troq is Knocked out *Smith attacks with Dragon Frost and misses. *Randus triggers Torq's Second Wind. Round 7 *Caster 1 attacks Smith and knocks him out again. *Orem is knocked out *Troq stands up and Charges the caster. This hits and kills the caster. End of encounter. Notes Its not clear if these are cultists that killed the elf in Moonhold *Its ruled in the next sestion that his is not how Smith's Healing regen should work. Rather it only should work when he is alive. Category:Season 2 Category:Combat Category:Episodes Category:Diamond Throne and Sundrie Lands Category:Session 3